Shamm Entertainment
SuperFanon'D! |Row 4 title = Works |Row 4 info = 6 series 1 film |Row 5 title = Official TV Channel |Row 5 info = SpongyNetwork|Image file = ShammEntertainmentLogo.png |Image size = 300px |caption = Logo used February 8, 2014 - present}}Shamm Entertainment is a company owned by Shamm2001. It currently has 6 series. History Shamm Entertainment began on December 27, 2014 and started producing episodes of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. The series remained only having the rights to the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! franchise until February 7, 2015. On February 7, 2015, after BagelBoxd had become the manager of Shamm Entertainment, Shamm Entertainment and BagelBoxd's company came together and made one big company with 4 employees, 6 TV shows, and 1 TV channel. SpongyNetwork premiered on February 13, 2015. War of the Cities' premiered on February 13, 2015, the same day the channel premiered. ''Life of Gary and SpongeCritic will air their remaining unaired episodes and then will end. In March, Late Night Talk with SpongeBob and Eels and Escalators will begin airing new episodes. On June 5, 2015, Shamm Entertainment's first movie, Welcome to Bikini Bottom! The Movie will be released, introducing several new characters to the series. List of Workers The following is a list of both current and former employees of Shamm Entertainment. *Shamm2001 (boss) *BagelBoxd (manager) * Retired, Resigned, or Fired Workers *UnicornSpirit - She was fired due to her nonexistence as a user to the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. *SuperFanon'D! - He was fired due to insulting and posting hateful comments on Shamm Entertainment-related articles, mainly those created by Shamm2001. He also was fired because it is mainly all over the wiki that he has created another sockpuppet that may be targeted towards the owner of Shamm Entertainment. List of Shows ''Welcome to Bikini Bottom! ''Welcome to Bikini Bottom! is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants created by Shamm2001. The show is most likely the most succesful TV series produced under Shamm Entertainment because there are already 52 episodes and a movie planned. It is the first show produced under Shamm Entertainment. It had been produced under Shamm Entertainment since the series premiere. All of the employees of Shamm Entertainment work or worked on this show. See Also: List of Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Characters '' SpongeCritic ''SpongeCritic is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants created by BagelBoxd. Only 4 episodes were produced and were produced daily just like Eels and Escalators beginning December 11, 2014. These episodes may never air. The 11 unaired episodes will be released on SpongyNetwork some time in March. Shamm Entertainment gained the rights to the show on February 7, 2015. ''Eels and Escalators '' ''Eels and Escalators '''is a spin-off of ''SpongeBob SquarePants created by BagleBoxd. 2 seasons and 40 episodes of Eels and Escalators were produced starting December 13, 2014. The episodes were also aired daily like SpongeCritic. The series produced it's most recent episode on January 14, 2015. Eels and Escalators is BagelBoxd's most succesful series currently. A third season of Eels and Escalators will be released in March with 20 episodes, after that the series will end with 60 episodes. Shamm Entertainment gained the rights to the show on February 7, 2015. ''Life of Gary ''Life of Gary was a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants created by BagelBoxd. 5 episodes of Life of Gary were produced starting December 11, 2014. It was released on the same day as SpongeCritic and also aired daily episodes. The series was cancelled on December 16, 2014, a day after SpongeCritic was cancelled, though there were still 2 more episodes that had not been aired yet. These episodes will air sometime in most likely March 2015. Shamm Entertainment gained the rights to the show on February 7, 2015. ''War of the Cities ''War of the Cities is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants created by BagelBoxd. 20 episodes of War of the Cities are planned and were released starting February 13, 2015. It is produced along with Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. War of the Cities is Shamm Entertainment's second original series. Both Shamm2001 and BagelBoxd are working on this series. ''Channel Chasers Since ''Channel Chasers premiered on SpongyNetwork, so it is licensed under Shamm Entertainment. Channel Chasers was created Cosmobo and was released on January 25, 2015. SpongeBob's Big Adventures SpongeBob's Big Adventures premiered on SpongyNetwork, so it is licensed under Shamm Entertainment. SpongeBob's Big Adventures was created by Itsshehahnbro and was released on February 14, 2015. Program Exchange The program exchange are programs who have no company they are licensed under or are licensed under more than one company. The following shows are licensed under both Shamm Entertainment and another company. ''Rags to Riches ''Rags to Riches was requested to be licensed under Shamm Entertainment, so it will be produced by SpongyNetwork. Rags to Riches was created by SBCA and Jon Satos and was released on February 1, 2015. It is also licensed under Luis TV Productions. Basket Sponge Basket Sponge is produced by SpongyNetwork, so it is also licensed under Shamm Entertainment. Basket Sponge was created by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and (who is an employee of Shamm Entertainment). It centers around a team of basketball players for Bikini Bottom named the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs being coached by the real life basketball player, LeBron James. The series seems to be very popular and pretty successful, yet another season has not yet been announed. Films ''The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie ''The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie is a movie that is a spin-off of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. All of the writers are writing for the movie. The plot for the movie is currently unknown, but there is a poll to vote which plot is wanted by the public. The movie is set to be released on June 5, 2015 and will just be added to along the way whole transcript will not be released on the same day. The movie will begin Season 2 of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. PLWTR: The Movie PLWTR: The Movie ''is an adventure based on [[Plankton Lives With The Raw|''Plankton Lives With The Raw]]. ''Will recieve info on August 4. Shows that Shamm Entertainment Has Rights To The following shows are shows that Shamm Entertainment have gained some rights to. Shamm Entertainment has the rights to air these shows on their TV network. These shows are not produced under Shamm Entertainment, but they are on SpongyNetwork. *A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants '' *''Basket Sponge'' *''Channel Chasers'' *''The Bubble Buddy Show'' *''Leader Plankton!'' *''Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition '' *''Patrick's Funtastic Life'' *''Patrick Star '' *''Plankton Lives With The Raw'' *''Robot and SpongeBob'' *''Sponge Reaper'' *''SpongeBob's Big Adventures'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon'' *''SpongeToons '' SpongyNetwork SpongyNetwork is Shamm Entertainment's official TV channel. This channel airs Shamm Entertainment's series. It also airs other shows that Shamm Entertainment has rights to, yet are not episodes of the series are produced under another company. SpongyNetwork was created by BagelBoxd. The channel was originally just going to be BagelBoxd's channel. Also, another TV channel named SpongeBob TV was going to be created, but Shamm2001 and BagelBoxd decided to make SpongyNetwork Shamm Entertainment's official TV channel. Wiki Shamm Entertainment has a wiki. The Shamm Entertainment Wiki was founded by the owner, Shamm2001, on February 8, 2015. Link to the wiki: shamm-entertainment.wikia.com Category:Shamm Entertainment Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:War of the Cities Category:BagelBoxd Category:SpongyNetwork Category:Company